Awake and Alive
by FoxdemonNightmare
Summary: Trying to control their inner demons, Ichigo and Naruto has to take command of their own fears and grow stronger from it.


**Title:** Awake and Alive

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach/Naruto

* * *

_I'm at war with the world and they_

_Try to pull me in the dark_

_I struggle to find my faith_

_As I'm slippin' from your arms_

_It's getting harder to stay awake_

_And my strength is fading fast_

_You breathe into me at last_

In constant struggle with controlling the Kyubi, Naruto sits there in the temple within the Waterfall of Truth. He as he tries to remember everything that he had loved as the kyubi's hatred started to consume his conscience. His right eye started to glow a crimson as they kyubi's chakra started to engulf his body, the first tail started to grow from the chakra.

Looking at the ongoing battle against Aizen, Ichigo sat there in fear as the strongest people that he have known, the ones who had trained him, fall before Aizen's feet. Gin's snickers and his words echoed throughout his mind as he couldn't lift Tensa Zangetsu that rested in his hand. The constant doubt that he could actually save his home, his friends and his family, was that all a waste.

_I'm awake! I'm alive! _

_Now I know what I believe inside_

_Now it's my time_

_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

_Here, right now! _

_I'll stand my ground and never back down_

_I know what I believe inside_

_I'm awake and I'm alive! _

The kyubi's evil and tormentful hatred started to clouds Naruto's mind as he felt his own depressed inner hatred started to come back to him. Thinking of how the Villagers treated him when he was a child and now they treat him like a hero. The hate spread over his mind quickly as it seemed as Naruto could not stop this hatred from growing and infest his mind.

Seeing Aizen's cocconed form scared Ichigo as he could not feel Aizen's retsu, it scared him as he finally realized how power this man is. Looking over at his father, Yourichi, and Urahara, just laying in a destroyed buildings from their battle, it just made him think as he knew that all of his battles and everything that he have done, played in Aizen's favor and went according to plan.

_II'm at war with the word 'cause I_

_Ain't never gonna sell my soul_

_I've already made up my mind_

_No matter what I can't be bought or sold_

_When my faith is getting weak_

_And I feel like giving in_

_You breathe into me again_

Trying to find the reason to keep in control as he absorbs the kyubi's chakra, he needed to find something that would save his mind and stop this torment once and for all. It was his own personal mission to take control of the kyubi and use his powers for his own.

The coccon started to break as he heard that Aizen's stage was finally over. In his mind as he witnessed Aizen's new form with his own eyes, The hollow inside is telling him to use his powers to defeat Aizen.

_I'm awake! I'm alive! _

_Now I know what I believe inside_

_Now it's my time_

_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

_Here, right now! _

_I'll stand my ground and never back down_

_I know what I believe inside_

_I'm awake and I'm alive! _

Naruto then thought of his friend and enemy,Sasuke, the man who he was suppose to have battle with, he couldn't decide if he hated him or treated him like a brother. Did he have to stop trying to save his friend, kill him or die in battle with his best friend.

Petrafied by fear, Ichigo couldn't even move as he just stood there, in the glaze at Aizen. Hearing where he was going, he tried to move his arms to stop him, but he just couldn't react in time. Aizen opened up the gate to Soul Society and walked through it.

_Waking up Waking up, Waking up Waking up_

_Waking up Waking up, Waking up Waking up_

_In the dark, I can feel you in my sleep_

_In your arms I feel you breathe into me_

_Forever hold this heart that I will give to you_

_Forever I will live for you! _

The darkness was comsuming his mind as it seemed that he could only think of hatred. Killerbee and Yamato stood by, ready to take on the Kyubi if Naruto loses to the beast. Trying to give motivation to Naruto, Killerbee stood there ready for the worse case scenario. Naruto held his chest as the hatred pained him as the mind of the kyubi just grew stronger as he tried to take his the great beast's chakra.

Ichigo slowly stood up as he looked around aafter he saw that the gate to the Soul Society closed right in front of him. He fell to his knees as he felt hat he couldn't do anything. He let the only man who was more powerful, go to Soul Society to destroy his home. In his grip, he kept hold of his sword as he just looked down into emptiness.

_I'm awake! I'm alive! _

_Now I know what I believe inside_

_Now it's my time_

_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

_Here, right now! _

_I'll stand my ground and never back down_

_I know what I believe inside_

_I'm awake and I'm alive! _

_Waking up Waking up, Waking up Waking up_

_Waking up Waking up, Waking up Waking up_

Before his mind could be completely tooken over, a small glimmer of light appeared within the Darkness. It was a familiar glow from when he have seen his father, but he didn't know who it was. A woman appeared in front of him, she looked familiar, but he didn't know who she was. Looking down at him with a soft eyes, Naruto's eyes widened as they did not know who she was. The only words that he was able to her was; "My Son"

Falling to his hands and knees, he felt useless as he just stayed in place as his foe, everyones enemy, got past him without even trying or using a single Kido move. His eyes widened as he felt an arm move over his shoulder and he looked over. It was his father, Ishin looked over at Ichigo as he scolded him a bit, until he finally got into business. The gate to the Soul Society opened up as they stood there. "Lets go save our Family" That was the only thing said to get Ichigo to finally understand what he had to do and defeat Aizen and Gin.

* * *

**Well i am back and i slowly getting back into grove with my writing again. This was just a test run, but hey, i think i still did a good job on it.**

**Awake and Alive By Skillet**


End file.
